Thought Bubbles
by breeography
Summary: There’s a part of me that knows I’ll be okay without you. I’ll still breathe, I’ll still eat, and I’ll still wake up every morning and know that I’m better off here.


**Title:** Thought Bubbles  
**Author:** breeography  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** One-shot, during DH. In both Harry and Ginny's points of view. At Bill and Fleur's wedding reception before everything goes down.

_-Ginny-_  
_I'm standing across the dance floor, staring at you, desperate for you to catch my eye and show me some sign of emotion. I understand that you don't want people getting hurt, least of all the people you truly care about, but dammit! Can't you forget your "destiny" for a second and show me how you really feel? I get so confused sometimes… there are moments when I think that this past year was real, but there are other moments that make me think it was all made up in my mind. I don't like that even though we're only across the room from each other; it feels like an ocean between us. Your mind is on the mission whatever it is—Ron won't tell me and neither will Hermione. Your mind is on stopping You-Know-Who. I can't help but wonder if I'm in there, too._

-Harry-  
I hate being stuck in this disguise. I hate not being able to be myself. I've been doing my best not to look at you—I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. There's nothing I want to do more right now than tell you you've never looked more beautiful to me than you do today. I just… I _can't_ lose you. I won't risk it, and I wish you'd understand that. You're so determined to make me see that being with you will make all our troubles go away, but it's not that simple. As long as Voldemort is out there, I can't be with you. He'll find you… he'll take you from me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were to happen.

_-Ginny-_**  
**_There's a part of me that knows I'll be okay without you. I'll still breathe, I'll still eat, and I'll still wake up every morning and know that I'm better off here. That part of me is immensely overpowered by the fact that you haven't been able to look me in the eye since you broke up with me. I know you love me. You've never said it, but I know you do. Even with us standing here, acting as though we've never met, I know you love me. I just want you to show me… I want you to tell me. Walk up to me. Tell me that you love me and that'll be enough for me. I'm tired of sitting in my room, avoiding you and avoiding the world. Look me in the eye, dammit! Look at me. Look at me!_

-Harry-  
Please don't look at me anymore. I know everything you're saying and I don't even have to hear your voice to figure that out. I have to distract myself. I can't keep thinking about you or I'm not gonna be able to focus on the mission.

_-Ginny-  
I thought you looked at me, but I was wrong—and now I have a stain on my bridesmaid dress from where I spilled my drink in surprise. Even in that ridiculous disguise, I only see you. I can tell by your eyes. It was a fool's hope to think you'd ever put me before anything else, though. I thought maybe you'd see me here and rethink going on the mission, but I was wrong. I can't be in the same room with you anymore. I can't think about you, I can't think about you, I can't think…_

-Harry-  
Don't walk away. Stay across the room for a few more minutes.

_-Ginny-  
I have to walk away. I'm in the way. I think I understand it… why you can't be with me… and I understand why it hurts so much. You can't be distracted from what you need to do, and I know that's what I'll be. Just be careful. Come back to me in one piece, okay?_

-Harry-  
You pass by me, your arm brushing against mine. I want to stop you, to turn you around and tell you everything that's on my mind. That kiss we shared on my birthday in your room… those many lazy days by the lake at Hogwarts… sitting in the Great Hall for meals… everything we've ever done together has made me a more complete person. I've never loved anyone like I love you. Keep yourself safe. I'll do my best to come back to you.


End file.
